New Heroes
by Lady of Fantasy
Summary: When Atlanta Hunter leaves the Hunters of Artemis, she goes to Camp Half-Blood. There she meets allies. She must go on a quest to defeat the giants but what's more dangerous is her love triangle. Takes place instead of Heroes of Olympus.
1. Leaving the Hunters

**This is only my second fanfiction. Please enjoy.**

"Atlanta Artemis Hunter," called Thalia from the camp.

Atlanta had been out in the woods hunting with her white wolf, Lycaona.

"Coming,"called Atlanta. She and Lycaona ran past the trees with the speed of a lion.

When Atlanta reached camp she found a very angry looking fifteen year old Thalia Grace, leader of the Hunters of Artemis.

The Hunters had been Atlanta's home since they found her in the woods at the age of only a week old, hidden in the trunk of a tree.

The story went that one day the Hunters were taking a rest from a long day of hunting. Suddenly, Thalia heard the sound of a baby crying, which was strange, because no one was allowed in that particular hunting grounds.

Thalia and the Hunters started searching for the child. The crying led them to a hollow trunk of a great oak tree. They dug around inside and pulled out a little girl with a patch of brown hair and hazel eyes. They brought the baby to their goddess, Artemis.

Artemis took the baby in her arms and was reminded of one of her favorites from the ancient times, the original Atlanta. And Artemis new she would be a great hunter, so she named the baby Atlanta Artemis Hunter.

She had all the other gods help raise the girl. Athena taught Atlanta to weave,stratisize, learn, and read. Apollo taught her how to drive a chariot, sing, write poetry, and archery. Ares taught Atlanta how to fight as well as him with all sorts of weapons: swords, knives, daggers, bows and arrows, spears, and scythe. Demeter taught her how to turn grain into bread. Hermes taught her how to lie and make people believe her. Aphrodite taught her how to put an outfit together, how to put on make-up, and how to charm boys(as if she'd ever use that). Dionysus taught her how to make wine. Hera blessed her with the gift of a happy marriage. Posiedon taught her to ride a horse. Hephaestus taught her how to make weaponary, but she failed at it. Zeus blessed her with his kindness.

So that was what happened. Atlanta never learned who her real parents were, but she knew that Artemis and the other Olympians knew.

"Thalia, why did you need me? I was on the trail of a buck,"said Atlanta.

"Atlanta, you know I don't want you going out hunting alone. You know you're a demi-god. You know you're not a real Hunter, you aren't immortal. And you're almost thirteen, which means that the monsters will be coming soon,"said Thalia.

"I know, I know, but so what,"said Atlanta.

"So,the Hunters and I have been talking and we've decided that for the safety of yourself and the Hunters that you should leave and go to Camp Half-Blood. You will always be a Hunter to us and our sister, but right now it's not safe. Plus, you could be claimed there," said Thalia in a sad voice and a grief stricken face.

"I-I, you want me to leave?,"asked Atlanta, witha hole tearing in her heart.

"No! We just want your safety."

"For your safety I'll go, just let me pack and tell me where to go."

Atlanta turned and walked toward her tent with Lycaona at her feet, whinning. Lycaona knew that they were leaving the Hunters together.

Inside the tent, Mary Elizabeth Martin, Atlanta's best friend and tent mate, was seated on her bed crying. Mary was a small girl with snow blonde hair and silver eyes. At only the age of fourteen, she became a Hunter in 1902.

"Mary, are you crying because I'm leaving?,"asked Atlanta.

"D-duh. Th-that's kind of an obvious-s,"she said through tears. Mary's hunting dog, a chihuahua named Maleris, was seated in her lap trying to comfort her master.

Atlanta hugged Mary and let her cry on her shoulder,"It's okay. I need help packing. Will you help?"

Mary tried her tears and nodded. In fifteen minutes they had all of Atlanta's things put into her black duffel bag.

"Good bye, Mary. I hope Isee you again, my sister,"said Atlanta

"Bye, Atlanta, my sister,"said Mary, tears starting to cry again.

"Hey! No more tears, okay. It's not like I'm dying," said Atlanta. She took her duffel bag and walked outside the tent, where Thalia was waiting with a map, a bow, and a quiver full of arrows.

Atlanta walked up to her,"I'm ready."

"Good. I hope you the best to get there, my sister,"said Thalia, handing Atlanta the map, bow, and quiver.

Atlanta nodded to the Hunters who had gathered around to watch her leave. She put quiver on her back and started walking away from the Hunters, away from the people who were her family, away from safety.


	2. Who's Your Daddy

Atlanta had just foughten off a monster that had broken her bow in two and made her lose all her arrows. She was weaponless, but she had sent the monster back to the Underworld.

Atlanta ran through the woods that surrounded Camp Half-Blood (at least that's what it said on the map). Then, she saw it. An arch way that read in Greek 'Camp Half-Blood' made of grey stone.

Very hesitantly, Atlanta walked through the arch. She felt a sort of shield allow her through. When she was past the arch, she ran through some more woods and saw what she'd been running towards.

Camp Half-Blood was a place of totally green fields and a giant, clearwater lake. There were twelve cabins in the shape of an omega, along with several other cabins continuing the lines of the omega.

There were kids everywhere. Some were shooting bows. Some were practicing their swordsmanship by the lake.

There were some girls doing their make-up and some boys reading magazines. _Aphrodite kids_, thought Atlanta.

There were kids eveywhere doing different things, but they all looked up when they saw her.

Atlanta heard some whispering about a new camper. A centaur then came from a cabin and when he saw Atlanta he froze.

"Hello,"said the centaur with a confused look.

Atlanta nodded and said,"Hello."

"Are here to become a camper,"asked the centaur.

"Yes. My name is Atlanta Hunter. I was sent here by the Hunters of Artemis for both my and their safety,"said Atlanta.

"Well, hello, Atlanta Hunter. My name is Chiron,"said the centaur.

"Chiron? Like the Chiron? But I thought you gave up your life to set Prometheus free,"said Atlanta.

Chiron chuckled,"That was a fake myth. In truth, Prometheus is on top of a mountain like he was two thousand years ago."

"Oh."

"Well, I say we get you into a cabin until tonight's feast,"said Chiron."Theseus, why don't you let Atlanta here bunk in the Posiedon cabin for now."

A boy, who looked about Atlanta's age, with long, blonde hair that fell in his face and bright green eyes walked out nof the crowd of campers and said,"Yes, Chiron."

The boy walked over toward Atlanta and asked,"Do you want me to take the bag."

No,"said Atlanta"it's fine."

The boy nodded and motioned for Atlanta to follow him as he walked toward a cabin.

Atlanta hurried to catch up,"So, your name is Theseus, huh?"

"Yeah. Theseus Parks, but I go by Thes. You got a nickname?",he asked looking at Atlanta.

"No. I like to be called Atlanta."

Theseus stopped in front of a cabin that had green-blue waves painted on the outside. It was filled with fishnets and other things that had to do with water. It had two beds shoved into the corners. The window got an amazing view of the lake.

"Well, here we are,"said Theseus.

Atlanta walked over to the bed that wasn't taken and put her duffel bag on it.

"We can go to lunch of you'd like," said Theseus.

"That sounds great,"said Atlanta.

The two walked to the eating deck. Theseus sat down by a few people and let Atlanta sit with him.

"Atlanta, these are my friends"

He pointed to a girl with snow blonde hair and silver eyes that reminded Atlanta so much of Mary," That's Erin Hayes, a daughter of Apollo."

Erin gave a small hello.

Theseus pointed to the boy seated next to her, who looked like a boy version of Erin,"That's Erik Hayes, Erin's twin."

Erik nearly yelled,"Hey, girl."

Atlanta smiled at him.

Theseus pointed to a girl with red curls and bright blue eyes,"That's Jane Marcy, daughter of Hephaestus."

"Hey,"said Jane.

Theseus nodded to the last person at the table, who was surrounded by Aphrodite girls. A boy with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes,"And that is Heracles Carcus, son of Zeus."

"It's Cless Carcus, to you," said Cless, winking at Atlanta. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that seems like quite a mistake of a name, considering you seem to be neither strong nor heroic,"said Atlanta with a sarcastic wink. The whole table, even Cless, started laughing.

Cless gave a smirk,"Very good, little girl."

"I'm not little,"said Atlanta and turned to Theseus, whispering,"Is he always this rude?"

"Yes,"Theseus whispered back.

Suddenly, everyone was quiet as Chiron stood and said,"Campers, we have the honor of having a new camper here at Camp Half-Blood. Atlanta Hunter, inorder to ask the gods for a claim, you must make a sacrifice in the bonfire."

Atlanta stood and walked to bonfire with her tray of food. She wiped all her food into the fire, thinking,_Please, gods on Olympus, claim me. I need to know who I am. You raised me, gave me everything and now I ask you for one last thing. Please, claim me._

As Atlanta walked away from the fire, everyone's breath caught.

"What?,"asked Atlanta.

"Your head,"said Theseus in a scared voice.

Atlanta looked above her head and there floated a skull made out of black and red smoke.

Chiron, who had been in a state of shock, regained himself,"It is with my great honor that I welcome Atlanta Hunter, daughter of Hades, god of the Underworld."


End file.
